


Luigi's Padded Adventure!

by orphan_account



Series: Luigi's Padded Adventure! [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario 3D Land
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Brotherly Affection, Diapers, Mental Regression, Omorashi, Omutsu, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all started when Mario finds his brother sleeping in a puddle of pee. No,literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Luigi is quite the sleepy bab.

Mario had been out cold for what felt like a good five minutes….maybe even longer. It couldn’t have been five minutes. He felt like he was out longer than that.Whatever that magic ray that Bowser had cast onto them sure hit them hard. He was immediately knocked out,but he didn’t know what happened to Luigi….

As he slowly came to,he noticed that everything was...quiet. Eerily quiet. Hmm...Mario forced his eyes open and looked around. Everything was blurry. He rubbed his eyes,trying to clear the blurriness in his eyes...but the second he did so a terrible smell hit his nose. Mario almost gagged and immediately lifted his shirt collar up to his nose. “Smells like something died in here,” he groaned. He looked around,his vision still blurry,and suddenly a chill ran through him when he realized that there was a familiar,motionless speck of blue and green in front of him.

Mario attempted to get up,but his legs were still a little wobbly,and in fact his right foot had fallen asleep and now felt numb until the blood flow returned. He let himself rest for a bit,then went over to the figure. “Luigi…?” he called. Maybe Luigi had somehow missed the blast and had ran off somewhere…? No,that was ridiculous. Luigi would never leave his big bro’s side...especially in a situation like this. 

He had barely gotten closer when the awful smell worsened,and Mario had to turn around and stop himself from throwing up. Once he’d stopped gagging and regained control of his stomach,he went over to the still figure...and stopped dead in his tracks. No doubt Luigi hadn’t left….he was laying on his back as if he were sleeping peacefully. His gloved fist was halfway lodged into his mouth as he suckled every few minutes. As well as sitting in a puddle of stale urine.   
His own stale urine,in fact.

Mario gasped at the sight in front of him. His little brother,sleeping and suckling his fist,wearing urine-soaked overalls-and judging by the smell he had probably done something a lot worse in his overalls. No doubt that magic blast affected him somehow…but how? 

“Luigi! What happened?!” Mario asked,trying to see if he could get a response.  
….Nothing. Only silence and cute, sleepy sounds.  
Mario gently shook his brother,attempting to wake him up.. “Lil’ bro…? Are you okay?” He asked.  
Luigi’s eyes slowly opened as he turned around to look at whoever was shaking him. His eyelids were halfway closed;deep blue eyes flitting about sleepily. For about a while,everything seemed okay. Maybe this would wear off eventually….And this thought comforted him for about a while. At least until Luigi spoke.

“M-Maaamaaa..?” He stuttered,his tone broken and drowsy. His voice had developed a slurred and babyish quality. He seemed...off. Mario didn't worry too much when Luigi yawned and scooted closer to Mario,grabbing his ankle. He’s been doing this since he was a baby,he thought. And that's when a thought struck him.

“A baby…” Mario whispered. Suckling his fist,being excessively clingy,the childish voice,the…”accident”...Suddenly everything made sense. Luigi was mentally regressed to an infant-like state of mind. But Luigi didn’t seem to care-in fact,he had drifted off to sleep again,this time laying on his side. He’d stopped suckling his fist,which lay dejected to his left.

“Okay lil’ bro,I’m gonna clean you up..” Mario sighed,resigning himself to what he obviously needed to do-some diaper duty. He gently laid his sleeping brother onto his back and slowly undid the buttons on his overalls. Once that was done he slid them down,revealing soaked and heavily soiled underwear. Mario immediately recoiled,almost yanking his baby bro’s overalls back up. All while Luigi only stared,his drowsy eyes halfway open. His arm was raised up to his chest as the younger brother innocently suckled on his gloved fist. The older brother could tell that he wanted to go to sleep again. This was obviously not going to be an easy task.  
“I need to get some stuff,bro. I’ll be right back,okay?” Mario reassured him. And with that he dashed off…

Moments later he returned with a diaper bag full of supplies-namely diapers,wipes,baby powder,cooling cream in case of rashes,extra pacifiers,baby bottles,powdered milk,baby food jars, and two spare onesies just in case. Mario gulped,knowing what he had to do next..

Mario pulled off his brother’s dirty clothes and tossed the soiled underwear into a nearby lava pit-they were beyond saving anyway-but he kept the overalls,which were luckily only dampened with stale urine and could be saved. He quickly cleaned him up using the wipes,powdered him just in case,and once he taped up his diaper he popped a pacifier into the younger brother’s mouth and picked him up,cradling him in his arms like an infant. Lucky for him,Luigi yawned and nuzzled closer to Mario,and then proceeded to immediately doze off,more than likely still drowsy.

Mario couldn’t help but smile at his little bro,who was now sleeping peacefully in his arms. Almost like a baby. “You’re such a sleepy baby…” he cooed,gently stroking his sleeping brother’s face. “Such a sleepy little Weegie…” Luigi seemed to understand this,nuzzling closer to Mario while sleeping peacefully in his arms. As much as he wanted to stay here and coddle Luigi,he didn’t really have the time to. He hoisted the sleeping brother onto his back and continued into the grassy plains of World 1.

“You ready bro?” Mario asked. Luigi shifted a bit and suckled on his pacifier,almost as if in response.  
Thus begun their adventure…


End file.
